A proposal Rewritten
by sprog101
Summary: This is oneshot I've written. Its under the same name. Just something random about David and Sam. Read and enjoy


**Hello, I have rewritten this story. So feel free to read this new one. It is under the same title as the first draft of this story. Read and enjoy.**

**From Sprog101**

A proposal

(These characters belong to the author and not me unless you haven't heard of them before J please read and enjoy J thank you!)

David slowly walked towards his girlfriend's house. His hands were in his trouser pockets, holding something in his left hand. He had to make sure he hadn't lost it on the way here. It was probably one of the most important nights of his life, he had to make sure it was right, that it was a happy ending. Tonight he was going to have a family meal with Sam and her family at their home. He had called Mr Madison last week to explain what he planned on doing tonight and luckily he was happy to set up the family meal. Her father had always liked him so everything was good with him with what David was planning.

But David still felt nervous. He wasn't sure how Sam was going to react. No one did. It was going to be surprise how she reacted. She always reaction always surprised him. Mr Madison opened the door smiling at him. "Hello Mr Madison," David said respectfully. Mr Madison smiled and stood back, letting him in. David walked in and placed his coat on the coat rack by the door.

"You ready?" Mr Madison asked with a smile as they walked towards the dining room. David looked at the older man as they walked and nodded.

"I believe so," he told him as they walked into the dining room. David smiled as he saw Sam helping Lucy and Harold set the table. She looked so beautiful. Though she always looked beautiful to him. Over the years she had gotten more and more beautiful every time he saw her. When she looked up and saw him, she smiled.

She walked over to him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Hey," she whispered in his ear as her mom walked in with Rebecca, carrying plates of food. David smiled and took her hand in his, leading her to sit down at the table. But before she could pull on a seat to sit down he pulled on her hand to stop her. Sam looked up at him curiously. He tried to ignore the fact that her family and Harold were watching with knowing smiles. "What's going on?" Sam asked, looking at me.

"Sam I need to ask you something," David said with a little confidence before kneeling down in front of her. "I fell for you the day I met you. I had never met someone who could annoy me as much as you, who could make me mad and happy all at once. I will try to give you everything you want, make your like complete. If I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" he asked, repeating the words he had practiced for the last three weeks as he watched her face, watching for her reaction.

Sam just stood there staring at him, her face expressionless. It would kill him is she said no. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He loved her too much for her to say no. He hoped she would say yes. He'd completely forgotten about her watching family. Her father was watching, smiling as he did. His wife's eyes were darting from her daughter to David, back and forth. Lucy was watching, holding onto Harold's arm for dear life. Harold held her close while Rebecca watched smiling. Suddenly Sam had tears falling down her cheeks. David stood up worriedly, holding her face in his hands, wiping away her tears. He could never stand it when she cried.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning in her face into his hands. The worried look disappeared off of his face and a smile grew on his lips. He pulled the ring out of its box and held up her hand. He slowly slid it onto her ring finger. Both her and her family watched them closely.

He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her softly as he whispered, "I love you…". She kissed him gently before pulling back and smiling. They both ignored her clapping and cheering family. She smiled.

"I love you too," she told him as she took his hand and led him over to the table. David pulled out the seat for her and she smiled, taking her seat. David held her hand as he sat down next to her. Her family sat down around them but her father stayed standing. Mr Madison lifted his glass and everyone copied him. "Welcome to the family David," he said smiling as everyone agreed with a cheer and a clink of glasses.

**Review please thank you if you do**


End file.
